Deadpool
DEADPOOL(FEEL THE LOVE VALENTINE'S DAY) DEADPOOL A 2016 American superhero film based on the Marvel Comics character of the same name. Distributed by 20th Century Fox, it is the eighth film in the X-Men film series and the first standalone Deadpool film. Directed by Tim Miller from a screenplay by Rhett Reese and Paul Wernick, the film stars Ryan Reynolds as Wade Wilson / Deadpool alongside Morena Baccarin, Ed Skrein, T. J. Miller, Gina Carano and Brianna Hildebrand. In the film, Wilson—as the antihero Deadpool—hunts down the man who gave him mutant abilities and caused his scarred physical appearance. Development of a Deadpool film starring Reynolds began in February 2004, before he went on to play the character in X-Men Origins: Wolverine in 2009. Reese and Wernick were hired for a spinoff in 2010. They worked with Reynolds to adapt the character more faithfully (including his fourth wall breaking) after the portrayal in Wolverine was criticized for not doing so. Miller was hired in 2011 marking his directorial debut. An enthusiastic response to leaked test footage he created with Reynolds led to a green-light from Fox in 2014. Additional casting began in early 2015, and filming took place in Vancouver, Canada, from March to May of that year. Several vendors provided visual effects for the film, ranging from the addition of blood and gore to the creation of the CG character Colossus. Deadpool was released in the United States on February 12, 2016, after an unconventional marketing campaign. The film achieved both financial and critical success. It earned over $783 million against a $58 million budget, breaking numerous records: it became the highest-grossing R-rated film, the highest-grossing X-Men film, and the ninth-highest-grossing 2016 film. Critics praised Reynolds' performance, the film's style and faithfulness to the comics, and its action sequences. Some detractors criticized the plot as formulaic as well as the sheer number of jokes in the film. It also received many awards and nominations, including two Critics' Choice Awards and two Golden Globe nominations. A sequel, Deadpool 2, was released on May 18, 2018. PLOT Wade Wilson is a dishonorably discharged special forces operative working as a mercenary when he meets Vanessa, a prostitute. They become romantically involved, and a year later she accepts his marriage proposal. Wilson is diagnosed with terminal cancer, and leaves Vanessa without warning so she will not have to watch him die. A mysterious recruiter approaches Wilson, offering an experimental cure for his cancer. He is taken to Ajax and Angel Dust, who inject him with a serum designed to awaken latent mutant genes. They subject Wilson to days of torture to induce stress and trigger any mutation he may have, without success. When Wilson discovers Ajax's real name is Francis and mocks him for it, Ajax leaves Wilson in a hyperbaric chamber that periodically takes him to the verge of asphyxiation over a weekend. This finally activates a superhuman healing ability that cures the cancer but leaves Wilson severely disfigured with burn-like scars over his entire body. He escapes from the chamber and attacks Ajax but relents when told that his disfigurement can be cured. Ajax subdues Wilson and leaves him for dead in the now-burning laboratory. Wilson survives and seeks out Vanessa. He does not reveal to her he is alive fearing her reaction to his new appearance. After consulting with his best friend Weasel, Wilson decides to hunt down Ajax for the cure. He becomes a masked vigilante, adopting the name "Deadpool" (from Weasel picking him in a dead pool), and moves into the home of an elderly blind woman named Al. He questions and murders many of Ajax's men until one, the recruiter, reveals his whereabouts. Deadpool intercepts Ajax and a convoy of armed men on an expressway. He kills everyone but Ajax, and demands the cure from him but the X-Man Colossus and his trainee Negasonic Teenage Warhead interrupt him. Colossus wants Deadpool to mend his ways and join the X-Men. Taking advantage of this distraction, Ajax escapes. He goes to Weasel's bar where he learns of Vanessa. Ajax kidnaps Vanessa and takes her to a decommissioned helicarrier in a scrapyard. Deadpool convinces Colossus and Negasonic to help him. They battle Angel Dust and several soldiers while Deadpool fights his way to Ajax. During the battle, Negasonic accidentally destroys the equipment stabilizing the helicarrier. Deadpool protects Vanessa from the collapsing ship, while Colossus carries Negasonic and Angel Dust to safety. Ajax attacks Deadpool again but is overpowered. He reveals there is no cure after all and, despite Colossus's pleading, Deadpool kills him. He promises to try to be more heroic moving forward. Though Vanessa is angry with Wilson for leaving her, she reconciles with him. CAST * Ryan Reynolds as Wade Wilson / Deadpool: A wisecracking mercenary with accelerated healing but severe scarring over his body after undergoing an experimental mutation. The writers described Deadpool as "fun to hang out with ... in short doses". Reynolds promised a more "authentic" and comic-faithful version of the character than the one he portrayed in X-Men Origins: Wolverine (2009). The character becomes aware he is in a film after becoming Deadpool, though before this Wilson does make a joke about Reynolds's role in Green Lantern (2011). * Morena Baccarin as Vanessa: An escort and Wilson's fiancée. Baccarin described Vanessa as "scrappy" and not a damsel in distress. The character was initially designed as a "typical prostitute", but Baccarin worked with the costume and makeup teams to make her appearance more layered. The film does not explore the character's comic alter-ego Copycat, as the writers wanted to focus on Deadpool. Makeup designer Bill Corso, however, included some references to Copycat's blue appearance in the comics. * Ed Skrein as Francis Freeman / Ajax: An artificially-mutated member of the program that creates Deadpool. He feels no pain and has enhanced strength. Director Tim Miller praised Skrein's dedication to the role, saying "he worked really, really hard" for the fight sequences and completed around 80 percent of his own stunts in the film. Skrein was influenced by Rutger Hauer's Roy Batty from Blade Runner (1982), and serial killer Harold Shipman. * T.J. Miller as Weasel: Wilson's best friend. Miller felt he was cast as the character because he "looks like his superhero power is spilling mustard on his shirt". Producer Simon Kinberg added that an actor was needed "who could keep up with" Reynolds comedically. Miller attempted to give the character a facial tic, but director Tim Miller rejected the idea. * Gina Carano as Angel Dust: An artificially-mutated member of the program that creates Deadpool. She has superhuman strength and speed. Director Miller personally called Carano and asked her to take the part. Carano felt the character's rage and "extreme adrenaline issues" made comparisons to the drug "angel dust" fitting. She had wanted to wear yellow contact lenses to match the character's look in the comics, but Corso turned the idea down, comparing it to something from the Twilight films. * Brianna Hildebrand as Negasonic Teenage Warhead: A teenage X-Men trainee, who possesses the mutant power to detonate atomic bursts from her body. The filmmakers wanted to use the character based on her name and looked to change her comic abilities from telepathic and precognitive powers to "a literal warhead". They required permission from Marvel to do this, which Tim Miller obtained after talking with Marvel Studios president Kevin Feige. A deal was reached allowing the change in exchange for 20th Century Fox giving Marvel Studios the film rights to the character Ego the Living Planet for use in their film Guardians of the Galaxy Vol. 2 (2017). Stefan Kapičić provides the voice of Colossus, an X-Man with the mutant ability to transform his entire body into organic steel. Writer Rhett Reese called him "a great foil to Deadpool because he's very self-serious and goody-two-shoes". Director Miller changed the character drastically from his previous film appearances, where he was portrayed by Daniel Cudmore. Miller felt the Cudmore version, which he described as "that dude with the shiny skin", was "not fucking Colossus." He wanted the character to be seven-and-a-half feet tall. Andre Tricoteux stood in for a CG version of Colossus on set, and Kapičić was cast to give the character an "authentic Russian accent" like he has in the comics. Leslie Uggams portrays Blind Al, an elderly blind woman and Deadpool's roommate. Uggams said that Al has "been through British Intelligence, she's done all kinds of wild and crazy things ... she's old, but she's feisty." Uggams added that Al has a "love/hate" relationship with Deadpool. Karan Soni appears as Dopinder, a taxi driver who befriends Deadpool, and Jed Rees portrays a recruiter for Ajax. X-Men co-creator Stan Lee and Deadpool co-creator Rob Liefeld make cameo appearances as a strip club emcee and a patron of Weasel's bar, respectively. Rob Hayter makes a cameo appearance as Bob, Agent of Hydra, a recurring character in the comics alongside Deadpool. The rights for Bob are owned by Marvel Studios. They did not give permission for him to be used in the film, so his comic history and connections to the Hydra organization are not referenced in the film. He is explained instead as a former special forces operative like Wilson. Hugh Jackman, who portrayed Wolverine in the X-Men film series, was very supportive of Deadpool and it making fun of himself and his character. He is seen in the film on a People magazine Sexiest Man Alive cover. DEADPOOL2 Deadpool 2 is a 2018 American superhero film based on the Marvel Comics character Deadpool. It is the eleventh installment in the X-Men film series, and is the sequel to 2016's Deadpool. The film was directed by David Leitch from a screenplay by Rhett Reese, Paul Wernick, and Ryan Reynolds, who stars in the title role alongside Josh Brolin, Morena Baccarin, Julian Dennison, Zazie Beetz, T.J. Miller, Brianna Hildebrand, and Jack Kesy. In the film, Deadpool forms the X-Force to protect a young mutant from the time-traveling soldier Cable. Plans for a sequel to Deadpool began before the original film's release, and were confirmed in February 2016. Though the original creative team of Reynolds, Reese, Wernick, and director Tim Miller were quickly set to return for the second film, Miller left the project in October 2016 due to creative differences with Reynolds and was soon replaced by Leitch. An extensive casting search took place to fill the role of Cable, with Brolin ultimately cast. Filming took place in British Columbia from June to October 2017. The film is dedicated to stuntwoman Joi "SJ" Harris, who died in a motorcycle accident during filming. Deadpool 2 was released in the United States on May 18, 2018 by 20th Century Fox. It grossed over $785 million worldwide, becoming the ninth-highest-grossing film of 2018, as well as the highest-grossing R-rated film of all time and the highest-grossing X-Men film of all time. The film received positive reviews from critics, who praised its humor, acting (particularly Reynolds, Brolin, and Beetz's performances), story, and action sequences. Some critics considered it better than the first film, but others criticized its tone and script. A PG-13 rated version of the film, titled Once Upon a Deadpool, released on December 12, 2018, to mixed reviews. PLOT After fighting organized crime as the mercenary Deadpool for two years, Wade Wilson fails to kill one of his targets on his anniversary with Vanessa, his girlfriend. That night, after the pair decide to start a family together, the target tracks Wilson down and inadvertently kills Vanessa. Wilson kills the man in revenge, and blaming himself for her death attempts to commit suicide six weeks later by blowing himself up. Wilson has a vision of Vanessa in the afterlife, but the pieces of his body remain alive and are put back together by Colossus. Wilson is left with only a Skee-Ball token, an anniversary gift, as a final memento of Vanessa. Recovering at the X-Mansion, Wilson reluctantly agrees to join the X-Men because he believes Vanessa would have wanted him to. He, Colossus, and Negasonic Teenage Warhead respond to a standoff between authorities and the unstable young mutant Russell Collins / Firefist at an orphanage, labeled a "Mutant Reeducation Center". Wilson realizes that Collins has been abused by the orphanage staff, and kills one of the staff members. Colossus stops him from killing anyone else, and both Wilson and Collins are arrested. Restrained with collars that suppress their powers, they are taken to the Ice Box, an isolated prison for mutant criminals. Meanwhile, Cable—a cybernetic soldier from the future whose family is murdered by an older Collins—travels back in time to kill Collins before he ever becomes a killer. Cable breaks into the Ice Box and attacks Collins. Wilson, whose collar breaks in the ensuing melee, attempts to defend Collins. After Cable takes Vanessa's token, Wilson forces himself and Cable out of the prison, but not before Collins overhears Wilson deny that he cares for the young mutant. Near death again, Wilson has another vision of Vanessa in which she convinces him to help Collins. Wilson organizes a team called X-Force to break Collins out of a prison-transfer convoy and defend him from Cable. The team launches its assault on the convoy by parachute, but all of the members die during the landing except for Wilson and the lucky Domino. While they fight Cable, Collins frees fellow inmate Juggernaut, who agrees to help Collins kill the abusive orphanage headmaster. Juggernaut destroys the convoy, allowing himself and Collins to escape. Cable offers to work with Wilson and Domino to stop Collins' first murder, and agrees to give Wilson a chance to talk Collins down. At the orphanage, they are overpowered by Juggernaut while Collins attacks the headmaster, until Colossus—who had at first refused to help Wilson due to Wilson's murderous ways—arrives to distract Juggernaut. When Wilson fails to talk down Collins, Cable shoots at the young mutant. Wilson leaps in front of the bullet while wearing the Ice Box collar and dies, reuniting with Vanessa in the afterlife. Seeing this sacrifice, Collins does not kill the headmaster; this changes the future so that Cable's family now survives. Cable uses the last charge on his time-traveling device, which he needed for returning to his family, to go back several minutes and strap Vanessa's token in front of Wilson's heart. Now when Wilson takes the bullet for Collins, it is stopped by the token and both survive while Collins still has his change of heart. Afterwards, the headmaster is run over by Wilson's taxi-driver friend Dopinder. In a mid-credits sequence, Negasonic Teenage Warhead and her girlfriend Yukio repair Cable's time-traveling device for Wilson. He uses it to save the lives of Vanessa and X-Force member Peter, and kills both X-Men Origins: Wolverine's version of Deadpool and actor Ryan Reynolds while he is considering starring in the film Green Lantern. FEATURED VIDEO = The Writers of Deadpool Are Thinking About His Next Movie a Lot = Thanks to his first two films, Deadpool already has a pretty wide-open world to play in. With Disney’s purchase of Fox, that world, hypothetically, is about to get a lot bigger. That large superhero canvas is very exciting for Paul Wernick and Rhett Reese, who wrote both Deadpool movies and are about to release Zombieland: Double Tap. While promoting that film, io9 asked the duo where their heads were at with a potential Deadpool 3 and the possibilities the Marvel Cinematic Universe may hold. “The plan and the hope is that Marvel allows us to continue Deadpool in his R-rated universe that he lives in and also, hopefully over time, we get to play a little bit in the MCU sandbox as well,” Wernick told io9. “It’s all undetermined, though,” added Reese. When io9 then asked about their general ideas, it was obvious they’d thought about it a lot, but probably just couldn’t say that much. Even so, what they said was exciting. “Marvel’s a rich universe of both heroes and also, wonderfully, villains,” Reese said. “So we would love to see Deadpool enter that universe in a fun way. It’s just about figuring out how and when.” “Plus Ryan Reynolds is very busy and the transition has delayed everything because you just don’t know,” he continued. “Studios is figuring out the next version of the MCU obviously and that’s its own beast. Then you throw Deadpool in there and the X-Men and stuff, and it’s crazy.” “But like Zombieland I think until we land on that one idea we’ll wait,” Wernick added. “It’s a special project for all of us. And one that deserves a wonderful, great idea. We will continue to trade texts back and forth with Ryan until we land on it, and then my guess is we’ll be off writing soon after that.”.(Germain Lussier). Category:Browse